The handles of many toothbrushes today are of such varied shapes, designs and sizes that they very often cannot fit into the standard wall-mounted toothbrush holders found in many bathrooms. This type of holder comprises a hole or similar opening which is usually oval in shape to hold the toothbrush at and under its brush head. Although toothbrush manufacturers still make a small percentage of toothbrushes which fit, this holder cannot accept the majority of toothbrushes on the market. Toothbrushes today are designed with large and ergonomically correct handles to fit the hand for comfort and grip. Many children""s toothbrushes are designed in the shape of cartoon or other fictional characters and many of these also have larger handles. Toothbrush heads are also designed with many different styles and are positioned at different angles.
Toothbrushes that have handles too large to be placed into the holes of the holders from above, can sometimes be inserted brush head first from underneath the holder. However, this forces the brush head to contact the inside of the holexe2x80x94causing potential damage to the bristles of the brush head and risking germ contamination as the toothbrush is continuously taken in and out of the holder.
Toothbrushes which cannot fit in holders are usually placed on a countertop or adjacent to a sink or put in a medicine cabinet. By not being placed in a holder, which allows a toothbrush to dry, the brush is subject to further cross-contamination of germs from sink activity.
There have been relatively few devices which have addressed these problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,592 employs the use of an attachment piece which must be secured by screws to the holder. Further, the toothbrush handle receiving aperture is one uniform size, thus limiting the types of handle which can be used.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder adapter which overcomes the significant limitations and disadvantages of prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder adapter which will accept virtually all toothbrush handles, regardless of design, shape, or size.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder adapter which is easily, simply, and quickly installed for use in a wall-mounted toothbrush holder and retained in the holder without the need for any attachment instrumentalities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder adapter which will be securely maintained within a wall-mounted toothbrush holder when a toothbrush is placed therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder adapter which can be mounted directly to a substantially vertical surface to accept virtually all toothbrush handles, regardless of design, shape or size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder adapter which is formed and constructed to grip both the surface of a toothbrush holder and the surface of the brush.
These and other objects are accomplished by the toothbrush holder adapter of the present invention which consists of an integral, unitary component with a toothbrush receiving section and a rear section adapted to be inserted into the holes or openings in a wall-mounted toothbrush holder. The receiving section of the member comprises dual side members forming a tapered opening into which a toothbrush is inserted and retained below its brush head. The dual side members merge to form the rear section, an extension portion which is insertable into an opening in the holder. The adapter is entirely coated with soft plastic or rubber type coating to assist in gripping the surfaces of the holder and the toothbrush handle, and in maintaining the adapter securely in the holder when a toothbrush is positioned in it. In an alternate configuration the extension portion of the adapter can be secured to a suction cup, in order to allow the adapter to support a toothbrush on a substantially vertical surface, such as a mirror or tile wall.
Certain novel features and components of this invention are disclosed in detail in order to make the invention clear in at least one form thereof However, it is to be clearly understood that the invention as disclosed is not necessarily limited to the exact form and details as disclosed, since it is apparent that various modifications and changes may be made without departing from the spirit of the invention.